


Kyou's Korrasami Week: Internet Friends submission

by NashidaKyouko



Series: Kyouchan's Korrasami Week Fic(let)s [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Internet AU, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2015, Korrasami Week: Internet Friends AU, One Shot, POV First Person, Romance, cross-posted on dA and tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NashidaKyouko/pseuds/NashidaKyouko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We don't really talk, but whenever I make a personal post, you always send cute things to me. For Korrasami Week 2015, Day 3: Internet (girl) friends AU... As said in the non-title, haha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Asami’s POV. Also I had no ideas for a title so I forwent a title altogether.

Jabbing the submit button on my frustrated rant about my Advanced Geology professor's most recent sexist remarks, I found I didn't really feel much better. I had really hoped that making a post about him would have done more to calm me down. On the contrary, now I just felt a strange sense of anxiety about bothering my followers with more details of my personal life. The anxiety wasn't that bad, at least. Even still, I sat staring at the screen for a while, debating whether or not I should delete the post. My professor was annoying as hell. But that didn't necessitate ranting to strangers on the internet, did it? Or maybe that was an appropriate way to behave. I wasn't used to how I was supposed to function on tumblr quite yet.

When I joined the site almost a year ago, I scarcely posted at all. Back then, I only came on once or twice a week. Then, I got pulled into the Buffy the Vampire Slayer fandom after my then-boyfriend's younger brother insisted I watch it, and my activity on tumblr increased several-fold. But that had been a mere three months ago. So, yeah, still working my way around.

Just when I made the decision to delete the post—my mouse headed towards the trash icon—a notification informed me of a new message. It was from one of my mutuals. Korra.

Every single time I made a personal post, she sent me something. I may not make personal posts that often, but every time for the past year that I did, she was sure to reply in some way. When I was happy, she'd reblog my post with gifs of congratulatory hugs. When I was sad, I'd receive links to cute animal videos. When I was angry or stressed, I may get animal videos or song recommendations in hopes of helping me vent. And here she was again.

A smile crept onto my face as I opened the newest message, abandoning the idea of deleting the post. We never actually spoke to each other. Not really. The occasional supportive message was the closest we came to talking. That didn't matter, though. Even knowing she wouldn't be opening a conversation, the mere thought that she cared enough to send me things filled my stomach with butterflies. Since I had no expectation of talking to her whatsoever, my eyes widened when I saw the moderately long fanmail-message in my inbox.

_Hey, Asami, I know we don't, like, ACTUALLY talk, but I've been wanting to send you a real message for ages, and after your most recent post, I realized that I think we go to the same school?? Like in the same class even, maybe???? I guess I took that as the universe telling me to finally talk to you._

_So here I am, talking to you, instead of sending you weird/cute stuff like I usually do._

_Are you in Geology 3040 at RCU? There's only one section, so if you are, then we really are in the same class. Prof is a total dick, and in today's class he said a bunch of sexist shit and it sounded a lot like the shit you described in your post so_

_Yeah._

_Uh, I'm pretty sure you know already, but my name's Korra._

Oh wow. This was an actual message. With actual talking. About actual things.

It took a minute (and a reread) before Korra's words sunk in. We were in the same class. At the same school. In the same city. The same country. We lived in the same world. Logically speaking, I already knew that we lived in the same world. But this was different than knowing because common sense said aliens were probably not on tumblr. This was solid evidence that we both lived in the same realm of existence. And so much closer to each other than I ever would have anticipated.

_Hello, Korra. Tbh, I've wanted to talk to you too. Are you really in that class?! I can't believe this. We should try to find each other after class on Wednesday. Oh and I'm Asami. Which you obviously already knew since you said my name in your message. Also I want to say thank you for all your “weird/cute stuff” So thank you._

I sent the message before I could chicken out. Korra may have been a bit scared to send hers too, after all. If she was brave enough to reach out, I could be, too. Though asking to meet her after class may have been a little bit forward of me. The more I thought about it, the worse it seemed. Before I got too panicked about screwing up, another notification popped up. I clicked on it the second it appeared, as if my life depended on what Korra said back to me.

_Yeah, I'm really in that class! After class? Sounds good to me! We'll probably be the only students to hang back, so it shouldn't be too hard to find each other. Just in case, though, I'll be the girl with the polarbear dog t-shirt near the back of the room ;D I'll just assume if a beautiful lady saunters up to me, it'll be you~_

_You're welcome! Thank you for returning the gesture from time to time!_

Korra was just assuming that I was beautiful? I'd yet to post any pictures of myself on tumblr, so she wouldn't know for sure. Was she flirting with me? The idea sent my thoughts spiraling.

Shit, it was getting late, though. I needed to finish a paper and get some sleep. Frowning, I got myself to close my browser. It would have been nice to talk longer, but I would have to wait to see her for now.

 

Did I say that messages from her gave me butterflies in my stomach? That's an understatement. Her talking to me, agreeing to meet me... My whole body buzzed with excitement. Wednesday couldn't come fast enough.


	2. KA Internet Friends AU p2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra is excited to meet Asami offline.  
> Still not doing titles for these apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time it's Korra's POV, which made it really hard for me to write, ahh.  
> Anyway, a person on dA requested a part 2 and I ended up doing the thing.

 

Asami agreed to meet up. More than that, though—Asami had _brought up the topic of meeting_ herself. I reread the messages a fourth time to make certain this was real. Yep, it checked out as reality.

As exciting as that was, however, I needed to be sure to play it cool when it actually happened. Must not allow too much nerd. At least not right away.

Damn it.

I won't be able to suppress my inner (or not so inner?) nerd. Not once she's standing right in front of me. I bet she's that really hot girl who sits dead center in the classroom. Or maybe just hoped that was her. But if that really was Asami, the risk of embarrassing myself was greater.

Maybe meeting the day after tomorrow is a little soon. I'm not sure I'm prepared for the epic failure of my “smooth-talking.” I already know I want to try to ask her out. She's been so cute on tumblr—and so friendly, too.

Just once more, I glanced over our conversation and grinned before closing tumblr. Soon, I was ready to go to bed. But I knew I wasn't likely to get much sleep. It was hard to believe I was actually going to meet the girl I'd had a crush on for the past... however long it's been since I found her tumblr.

What little sleep I did get was filled with dreams of our meeting—of her agreeing to go out with me, of how wonderful her smile was sure to be, of hearing her say my name... At least some of those dreams were going to come true, and that thought made me feel fuzzy all over.

-

The next day I fought the urge to message her for as long as I could. It wouldn't do to be too obviously excited, I figured. Classes dragged by even more slowly than usual, and I kept checking my tumblr to see if she had said anything else.

Just after my last class of the day let out, Asami sent me a new message.

Today at 4:10 PM

enginesrevving

_I'm so excited for tomorrow._

I smiled at the screen of my phone as I sauntered back to my dorm room. Good to know I wasn't the only one who was pumped.

votedbestguns2k5ever

_Same here tbh._

Thus began a series of simple comments to one another, with each one bringing a new smile to my face.

-

Night fell before I realized it was even coming. I'd been chatting idly with Asami for over three hours. The conversation would cease for a while and then resume, and I figured she was actually trying to work on homework or something as we talked. I should have tried harder to do the same. The textbook on the table next to my bed was open, but I'd only read a handful of pages yet today.

The angry growling of my neglected stomach alerted me to how much time had passed. I scowled, not wanting to get out of bed to get food. Asami hadn't replied in almost 25 minutes, but I continued to idle my time on tumblr, and I'd gotten quite cozy on my bed.

Today at 8:02 PM

votedbestguns2k5ever

_sami, where r u i'm so hungry_

 

About five minutes later, I finally got a response.

 

enginesrevving

_korra go eat._

_i didn't realize you were just sitting there waiting orz_

_I just finished eating. I can't stick around rn, though. Need to get more hw done._

votedbestguns2k5ever

_So, you DID leave me!_

enginesrevving

_Well, our answers were getting so spread apart I thought you went to eat, too. Sorry 8O_

votedbestguns2k5ever

_Ahhh, it's okay. So, I guess it's time for eating and hw, then. I'll see you tomorrow ;)_

enginesrevving

_yep♥ night night~_

-

 

The woman I suspected was Asami scanned every person who came into the classroom. I noticed her eyes linger on me when I'd walked in. Just to be rude, I had covered the t-shirt I said I'd wear with a light jacket. I'd take it off when class ended. It was cute to see her look over every person's clothes, her brow furrowing as the room filled up.

Class started, and I kept stealing glances at the one I was more and more certain was Asami. When class was about to let out, I shot Asami a quick message, then undid my jacket.

Today at 2:56 PM

votedbestguns2k5ever

_I can't wait to officially meet you_

enginesrevving

_I'm excited, too, just like I said yesterday ;P More than I'd like to admit_

votedbestguns2k5ever

_Didn't you just admit it, tho?_

enginesrevving

_Damn. You caught me._

votedbestguns2k5ever

_I kno for sure now which person is you. I'mma comin' for ya, 'Sami!_

The woman pulled out her phone. Her bright green eyes fluttered to me a moment later. As soon as our eyes met, Asami smiled. Wow. Her teeth—perfect. Her lips—perfect. The curve of her lips—perfect. Wow.

“Hey.” I found myself speaking before I could stop myself. God, please don't say something dumb. “I take it you're Asami. Just as I thought, you are indeed a beautiful woman.” Asami's cheeks darkened instantly. “A pleasure to meet you.” I extended my hand to her. Where did this actual smoothness come from? Wherever it's from, I'm glad it was this rather than me stumbling over my words. Though in my head I still felt stumbly.

Asami took my hand and grinned wider. I was startled by how rough her hands were. She looked so refined, but her hands betrayed her identity as someone who likes to do hands-on work. Her tumblr did say she was an engineer. Based on her callouses, she'd been one for some time, too.

Somehow, her rough hands made me feel calmer. She wasn't a superhuman sent to make the world swoon. She was just a person, like me.

I smiled back at her as I reluctantly released her hand. It wouldn't do to make her uncomfortable by lingering too much. She looked almost disappointed when I let go, which I took quiet pleasure in.

“Hello, Korra.” Her face reddened again. “Um, the pleasure is all mine.”

“Don't you go stealing my pleasure.” And there it was. My tongue got ahead of my brain. An unintentional double entendre, no less! Blood rushed to my cheeks and I looked away, mortified.

Asami's eyes widened for a moment, and I feared she was going to take offense.

Instead, she began to laugh.

And she snorted, too! The snorting made _her_ feel embarrassed. I think that meant we're even. I hoped that somehow a snort made us even after my weird statement.

Caught up in her laughter, my mouth got ahead of me again. “Wanna catch dinner and a movie or something? Or is that too boring?”

“Why, Korra, that sounds like a date.” She quirked an eyebrow.

“Did I not mention that part? Because the asking you on a date thing was intended.” Just go with it. Maybe she would say yes.

“Very well. I accept your invitation. Though I have to say it was a very sudden one.”

“... Yeah, I probably could have built up to it a bit more.” I glanced away. “But your laugh was so cute, it kinda made it hard to ignore how much I wanted to ask you out.”

Asami flushed again. “You are quite a charmer, you know that?”

“Not really. I just got lucky this time.” I winked at her as we made our way out of the classroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how rusty was I? I felt rusty. Also Korra’s POV is so much harder for me to write than Asami’s is x_x Also, there are totally some pacing problems, whoops.
> 
> Thanks for reading~  
> Leave kudos if you liked it, please~~
> 
> (Disclaimer: I don't own LoK or the characters.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~~  
> Please leave kudos if you liked it =3
> 
> This isn't a terribly unique version of this AU, I think (though I don't know for sure, since I haven't read many internet AUs). Oh well. Also this is really late in the day for the prompt, but it's still the 3rd day where I live so whatever. 
> 
> (Disclaimer: I do not own LoK or the characters)


End file.
